my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
RareRiff/DoF
��''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS OR WORSE. NEVER CHANGE THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMOSSION''!!!! Baby Bio: "Before a young Rare Riff is mature enough to enter a symbiotic kinship with a living orange instrument, it is first given an artificial orange guitar to watch over, than some orange rings. This lifelike guitar not only train Rare Riffs to be effective caregivers to their future organic instruments, but also provides them with a stimulating toy to fidget with when they get fussy." Adult Bio: "Despite the effortless cool that all Rare Riffs seem to exude, these feathery frontmen actually care quite deeply about their appearance as there guitar encourages to perform. Their fashionably purple Mohawk and some orange rings is a testament to this vanity. It is thus unsurprising that when a Rare Riff begins to molt, it relies on its stringed companion for frequent flattery." Description Edit Rare Riff is a returning monster and is released in 1.17.0 along with rareSpunge, Schmoochle, and the Mechthereals. It's a large green monster with a violet mohawk and some orange rings. As a baby, it has a small mohawk simular to the Animal Jam Grass Mohawk . Its has four bat wings are medium and able to fly. Its guitar has an eye on the head instead on the bridge. As an adult, it is the similar design like the original game with new colors and Rare Riff's guitar is more rectangular, with an eye at the top and a "mouth" that appears on the bottom of the guitar. It is also orange with spots like the skin of the common Riff. Its guitar resembles the head of a Tyrannosaurus rex's head. Song Edit Just like it's common cousin, Rare Riff plays its electric guitar. On the continent, it plays its part where the Ghazt play their part. On Cave Island, It plays with Quibble. Breeding The Rare Riff can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Cold, Air, Water and Earth, and Cold just like its common counterpart. The only possible combinations are: *Tweedle + T-Rox *PomPom + Toe Jammer *Congle + Noggin *Quibble + Drumpler *Pango + Fwog *Scups + Mammott *Cybop + Maw ☀The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Feeding Monsters Edit The Rare Riff will request food and/or non-food items that are the products of Structures. If you cannot give the monster the food or items it requires, you can click the New Order button after a 15 minute wait, it will ask for a new combination of foods or other items. Rewards Edit When given the wanted foods or items, like any monster, it will reward you coins. Teleportation Edit Rare Riff can be teleported to Cave Island when fed to level 20 for a reward of TBA�� at a cost of TBA coins. Teleport time for Rare Riff is TBA hours Name Origin Edit The Riff's name originates from the term, "guitar riff ". Notes *Rare Riff cane to Dawn of Fire, 1.17.0 with Rare Spunge, Schmoochle, and the Mechthereals. *It is worth noting that Riff and Rare Riff seem to have reversed colour schemes: while Riff is orange and has a green guitar, Rare Riff is green and has an orange guitar. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Dawn of Fire Category:Earth Element Category:Quint Element Monsters Category:Air Element Category:Cold Element Category:Water Element Category:Instrumentalists Category:My Singing Monsters Dawn of Fire Category:Air element